Alphonse and Wrath Drabbles
by Dreams - United
Summary: Drabbles focusing on these two, set during movie. Nonyaoi. Any genre. Ed, Winry, Wrath, Al and Envy live together. Read and review! I'm back, stay tuned! *ON HOLD*
1. Drabble1

_(A/N I just had to do drabbles on my two favorite characters! Just to let you know, this is during the movie…but the movie never actually happened. Wrath, Envy, Ed and Al live with Winry. And this is non-yaoi. Al and Wrath are too innocent. Al has his body back and Ed still doesn't, with Wrath having his arms arm and leg.)_

-------------------------- ------------------------------

Drabble # 1

Alphonse Elric was pounding on the door to Wrath's room. He understood that they used to be enemies, but enough was enough. Today was the day that Wrath would stop moping over his deceased mother and start socializing. All Wrath ever did was stay in his room, with Winry bringing him food. Him and Al were the closest age, and Al wanted to get to know him better. To end the weird times they had went through a few years back. Al kept on calling Wrath's name and pounding on the door.

It had never, ever occurred to Al that Wrath was not in his room.

This was confirmed when Wrath found Al at the end of the day asleep in front of his door.

------------------ --------------------- ------------------

_You like it? If so…leave a review. I hate when people don't put reviews. I KNOW that your reading this, just tell me what you think! And yes, I'm going to make Al and Wrath develop a best friend relationship._


	2. Drabble2

_I'm back! I'll try to post one of these up every day! I'm afraid this drabble wont be so interesting because I'm trying to develop Wrath's character more! But please enjoy!_

--------------------- --------------------------- ----------

Drabble # 2

Al watched as Wrath moped around the corner once again. It didn't help that he ignored everyone! He kept his head bowed, messy hair shielding his eyes. Al would sit there, cross-legged with head resting in hands, as the sin paced back and forth. Winry was watching him as well, impatience shown in her eyes. Wrath was pacing _everywhere_. A few hours back, she was busy repairing Ed's auto-mail only to turn around and run into Wrath resulting in Wrenches going flying. Ed had laughed his ass off.

Then, Wrath stopped looked up and tilted his head to the side.

"I'm bored."

---------------- --------------------------------------

_Basically, we should know more of Wrath's teenage character. I have an idea for the next one, perhaps showing off more 'traits'. So please, my faithful readers don't go off thinking the drabbles are only like this._


	3. Drabble3

Drabble#3

It had always fascinated Wrath and Alphonse. Sure, when Wrath was younger he hadn't really noticed. And Al was far too innocent back then, before Wrath tainted him. They would follow it around, eyes wide with fascination as it jiggled. Ed was far too inexperienced to study like they did. And Envy…was Envy. Occasionally, when another owner of one came over and there's happened to be bigger they would flock to it like bees after honey.

Then, there were three of them in the room. Four if you count the owner. Al and Wrath silently argued about who would ask the owner. Wrath lost.

"Winry?" After making sure he had her attention, he asked. "Since when was your ass so big?"

In the other room Ed dropped to the floor with a _thud._

--------------------- -----------------------------------------

_I guess we know more of Wrath. He he. Anyway, please review soon! As I might randomly drop in one of my OC's from my other story. If you read any you should know… I'm obsessed with OC's that are weird. Non Mary Sue though._


	4. Drabble4

Drabble#4

It was Mothers Day. A day to rejoice with your mothers. That's …if you had a mother. No one in the house actually did anymore. So they decided to make the most of it.

Edward had given his thanks and flowers to Maria. She had always been there for him and his brother.

Alphonse had given one to Riza, for the same reason as his brother.

Winry had given a rose to Pinako, for being like a mother to her all these years.

Envy had stayed in his room, remembering Dante.

-------------- ------------------ ----------------

It was evening and Winry was cleaning up the kitchen. When she was finished, she walked up to her room and saw a white rose and a note. She read it.

_Happy Mothers Day_

_-Wrath_

------------------ - --------------------

_Done! Hah, a little late I know… but still… it makes sense for Wrath to consider Winry a mother figure…sometimes._


	5. Drabble5

_I actually like this drabble. I try to get inspiration from things now._

------------------------- ------------- ----------- ------

Drabble 5

The black haired sin sat beside the kitten-obsessed alchemist. They were at the park.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Wrath asked Al, whose head was tilted toward the sky. "Okay. I'm just wondering about things. Why does Envy not care? Why does Ed sit around reading the newspaper? Why does Winry give me those weird looks? Why do you have crazy mood swings? Do you have the answers, Wrath?" he brought his head down looking at the teenager beside him. Wrath's palm was reaching out towards Al,

"I want my penny back."

------------ ------------ ------------------------------

_Done! And I think I have the answers to Al's questions that Wrath did not have._

_Envy…well that's Envy plain and simple._

_Ed…well he was a traveler. And now he's got nothing to do. Might as well catch up on news._

_Winry…cause she likes Al. Oblivious little oaf._

_Wrath and his crazy mood swings? It's Wrath, what the hell do you expect._

_Till next time! Leave reviews!_


	6. Drabble6

_I actually ran out of ideas until my sister told me this joke. Enjoy!_

--------------- ---------------------------- -----------

Drabble#6

Envy sat on the floor along with Ed, Al, Winry, and Wrath. They had forced Envy to sit around with them, and now they were forcing him to talk.

"Okay." He scratched his chin, thinking of a joke. "I have one." Everyone leaned in to here it.

"There once was a forest, Dante always warned people who came in. She said, if you step on a goose in this forest than you will get a hideous spouse. So, three boys walk in. Ed, Al and Wrath. Ed walks in and immediately steps on a goose. Some ugly lady with warts and no hair hugs him and becomes his spouse."

Everyone giggled, except for Ed, who had on a look of disgust.

Envy went on. " And then Al mistakenly stepped on a goose, and some huge lady with jellyrolls that could cause an earthquake came. She kissed him and became his spouse."

Wrath gagged, and Winry look a little peeved. Al merely blushed and looked down.

Envy continued. "Wrath successfully made it. He came across a woman named Winry who was crying. He asked her what was wrong and she said that she had stepped on a goose."

All four stared at him for a second.

Then the house was filled with laughter as Wrath went to sulk in the corner.

------------ ------------- -------------

_Maybe that was a little longer… oh well. It could have been suggestive of some Wrath and Winry…maybe that can happen? Tell me that in a review! Then what of Alphonse and Winry? Only reviews can tell! Kudos to the ones that get the joke!_


	7. Drabble7

**Back! Nothing to say so… on with the drabble.**

------------------------------------- ---------

Drabble 7

Wrath came stumbling into the room. Envy and Al were both reading. Al was reading an alchemy book that he had found particularly interesting. Envy was reading some gloomy book he had forced Ed to pick up from the library.

"I have soap in my eyes!" Wrath yelled while furiously scrubbing at his eyes.

"Quick Wrath! Stop, drop and roll!" Al told the teenage sin. Wrath instantly dropped on the floor and began rolling.

Envy looked over at Al. "What'd you do that for?"

Al smiled. "I know its bad, but sometimes its fun bothering Wrath."

Envy smirked. "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

-------------------------- ---------------------------

**Done! Happy Victoria Day! And I added some Envy into these drabbles…maybe some Ed would do now.**


	8. Drabble8

**(A/N On another computer but managed to get a drabble up. I have actually written more drabbles. Though they might not be as funny as the other ones they are drabbles all the same! Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Sorry, I couldn't reply to all! The rest of these 5 drabbles are dedicated all to you guys! And yep... I'll be going to Quebec next week so I won't be able to get any up then. Anyway! Next drabble!)**

---------------------- ----------------------------- ---------------------

Drabble 8 - Part 1 of 3

Wrath ran. He ran pretty damn fast too. He was scared. Winry had warned him before he left and Wrath had simply shrugged her off. Now it was all too late, they were probably all gone. This all completely and utterly sucked. He wished he could change time.

As Wrath reached the Rockbell house, he noticed Al waiting for him on the porch.

"I hope we aren't too late..." Was what he said.

"Me too..." And with that they walked in together.

Their faces filled with terror when they realized only two slices of pie were left.

-------------------------------- ------------------------

**That's the drabble for today! Please review!**


	9. Drabble9

**I'm back!! And I'm REALLY excited for Quebec. Lucky I take French classes… English isn't even my first language either! If I went to Germany… I would be most fluent there. Anyway….**

**-------------------------------------------------------------- **

Drabble 9 – 2 of 3

"Why can't you guys each have a slice of pie?" Winry said, reaching the last bit of peace she had.

"Because, "Al said pausing in the argument. "Two slices is what each of us wants. And only one of us is going to get it."

Winry threw up her hands and walked out of the room.

"Ok then, since Winry made the pie, it's only obvious that the person who knows her the best gets it." Al taunted.

"Ok. Well, I know Winry better." Wrath said with pride.

"What? I know her longer!"

"Longer isn't always better."

Ed walked in on their bickering. He watched Wrath's taunting and Al's whine. He looked at them, and then the pie. Them. Pie. Them. Pie. Them. Pie. Finally, he shrugged took the one slice of pie and left the room.

------------------------ ----------------------------------------

**Now only 1 slice remains!**


	10. Drabble10

**Back! Today has been a weird day. It was raining real hard and now I had to go outside and rescue my shoes and my baby tomato plant. Now my hair is ruined and my mom's been bugging me about it (Let's not talk about my hair.) **

**But! I have another idea for a story. NO OC PAIRINGS AT ALL. That's an accomplishment for me. I haven't actually written it out yet but I will soon. Let's say it involves... Al, Winry state alchemist exams...and alchemy (duh!) .ON WITH THE DRABBLE!**

**

* * *

**

**Drabble 10 – 3 of 3**

"I can't believe you took one piece of pie when I wasn't looking!" Wrath shouted at Al.

"I didn't! It was you!" Al shouted back.

"Well, there's only one slice! So, arguing just won't do. How about a fist fight?" Wrath said, his hand in a fist.

"I know something even better. A alchemy fight." Al said, preparing to clap his hands.

"Please don't tell me you guys are going to fight!" said Winry, who had just appeared from nowhere. She was leaning over the counter, watching them with interest.

"Hey Winry…" they both murmured.

"I am a bit hungry…." Winry said slowly. "Do you mind if I have the last slice?"

"Not at all!" Wrath said while Al furiously shook his head, then they both left the room.

Envy stood in 'Winry's' place. If Ed could nab a slice of pie, so could he, damn it.

**

* * *

Done!! Please remeber to review!**


	11. Drabble11

**Back from Quebec…**

**----------------- ------------------**

This had happened every night for a week now. Every night, screaming would come from Wrath's room. Winry would always be the first to barge in, wrench in hand. Next it was Al who waited at the door with his stuffed cat. Then Envy and Ed came, clad in their pajamas cursing under their breath.

Winry would hold Wrath, who kept repeating the word 'mommy' over and over. She would comfort him, telling him it was ok. And eventually, he would fall asleep again in her arms.

And the other three boys would glare from the doorway.


	12. Drabble 12

* * *

**Drabble 12**

"Winry! You are so lucky!" Nelly said as she skipped after Winry.

Winry walked slower, clutching the basket of apples Nelly gave her in her hands. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Nelly paused for a second placing her hands on her hips. Then she continued walking.

"No, I don't." Winry said defensively.

Nelly smirked. "You have four boys in your house that all seem to like you."

Winry blushed. "Not true." Nelly snorted.

By the time they reached Winry's house, Nelly knew she was right. She had even caught the green-haired one staring at Winry before.

Nelly sighed; maybe Winry would figure it out on her own.

* * *

**Back! and happy! I'm all ready for grad! Grade 8 graduation! I have to admit I look stunning in my dress! And ya, I'll try to leave a drabble 2 times a week, because as you know, I do have other stories. Check them out if you want, they are all FMA!**

**Oh, and a problem. Naruto is beggining to pull me away from FMA. Help! Aw well, I'm sure it will all settle over. Maybe.**


	13. Drabble13

Drabble 13 

Wrath and Alphonse sat at the park bench. A common place they usually hung out. Today though, Al was feeling uneasy, clutching at his stomach at random times.

"Wrath?" Al suddenly said. "I consider you a best friend, so I have to tell you a real big secret."

"Ok!" Wrath said grinning. He enjoyed secrets.

"I told no one this, not even my brother."

"Ok! OK!" Wrath leaned in close to Al. it looked like they were going to kiss, but only real obsessed yaoi fan girls think that.

"I…" Al began. "Found a cat." He said, while pulling a tabby cat from his shirt.

Al frowned. "Wrath? Where are you going…wait…what…what do you mean you need a knife?!"

* * *

**Wrath really wanted to hear a big secret, not about a cat! Another pointless drabble that find I must add in. Things should get more serious next time - more drama I should add. As for Naruto, I realize I just liked it for my favourite pairing of Hinata and Sasuke. I looked at pictures of ganster!Ed and gangster!Al and recovered :D**

**Thanks to all who reviewed! And, please review again! And a random poll factor - Do you write your storys in a book or on the computer? I write it in a book first then transfer it.**


	14. Drabble14

**Drabble 14**

Alphonse Elric felt exposed. He was stuck in the middle of a LARGE group of giggling girls. Wrath had somehow rounded them up. Speaking of Wrath (the one who forced Al to come along) he had absorbed himself into a group of girls.

Alphonse blushed for no reason at all. Wrath had told him to 'go get a girl'. Al wasn't the type to go for the first pretty girl flaunting their body at him. He aimlessly walked around, ignoring the girls who winked or stared at him.

There was a loud group of girls furiously laughing. Al noticed the girl who was the center of attention. Maybe he should go talk to her.

He waited for two hours, walking around, as if not to look like a stalker.

Finally, she was the last to leave. Al shyly walked up to her. She was a caramel color, with shoulder length blackish brownish hair, and a part to the side. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't fat and wore dark washed jeans with a zipped up gray sweater. She wore glasses and light makeup, with sparkling green eyes.

"Hey there…" Al mumbled.

She looked at him and smiled. "Hi. Al right? I've happened to meet your jackass friend Wrath."

-------------------------------------- --------------------------

**There. And no, I did not add myself to the drabble. I made a realistic chracter up! And as I promised, drama should appear!**

**NARUTO UPDATE:** **Didn't get this up sooner because I was watching and reading Naruto the whole time. Sorry! I can't stop! But my favourite chracter is Gaara**

**Thanks for everyone who answered the poll question! By the way, i write in a notepad. I don't actually have a question today...maybe next time.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I apoligize if I** **didn't respond, I'll try my best! Please review!**


	15. Drabble15

**Drabble 15**

Ed rolled his eyes. Al had stayed home daydreaming about some girl he had met when he had gone with Wrath. What was her name?" Lori, Sori, Glory? Wait, it was Glory. He sighed, dropping a bag of flour into the basket. Why Winry has assigned him for stupid grocery he didn't know. Envy and Wrath were assigned laundry, hell; they were probably killing each other right now. Just as long as they didn't ruin his boxers. Al couldn't do anything; he was acting like such a klutz lately.

Ed reluctantly picked up a carton of milk. Winry had forced him to go and pick it up as well. He touched it before drawing his hand back. He could always say he forgot it. He began walking away.

"Shouldn't you take milk?"

Ed spun around. "Is it your business?"

"Maybe… we could discuss it over lunch…"

"You asking me on a date?" Ed smirked.

"Yep! By the way, name's Glory."

* * *

**Naruto has begun to take over my life! If you can, please send heartwarming reviews remembering the goodness of FMA!! Yah, drama has arrived!**

**And I have a question... How do you picture a Mary Sue? And Glory is not like a drabble villian, just an average girl... though you guys might want to kill her for asking out Ed sweatdrop. See you later! Please R &R... that was the first time I ever typed that... insert huge grin**


	16. Drabble16

**Drabble 16**

Glory's cheerful laugh was something Ed liked about her. It was real, not a forced one.

"Milk? Look at me! I don't need milk!" Ed taunted.

"Just because you don't look like you do, doesn't mean you don't."

"What are you applying?" Ed gave a small smile and raised an eyebrow up. Ed was flirting a bit, he couldn't help it, and he was taking an interest in girls. And this one sure was interesting. He wasn't in love with this girl, it was just harmless flirting.

"I'm applying that may-"

"Ed?" A voice was heard. "Glory?" this time it was quieter. Ed and Glory looked up from the table they were at, maybe they shouldn't have sat outside, as Al's face was filled with sorrow.

"Al…" Ed said barely above a whisper.

Then Al glared at Ed.

"I hate you." he whispered before running off.

* * *

**Don't hate me! I'm sorry! Gomen! And Yes, I know this is really harsh coming from Al's mouth... it's a spur of the moment. He'll regret it later!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed and responded to the Mary Sue question. I picture a Mary Sue as gorgeous and perfect and any male character would fall in love with her. Like, being a friggen DBZ fighter one moment and falling into someone (most likely a male) arms the next. And you might ask why I'm asking all these question? I'm curious to what other people think! Don't worry I'm not like a freakish stalker.**

**Poll question -** **Has anyone else ever considered that just because an anime chracter looks good looking when you see them for real they might not? I mean, c'mon Ed doesn't have fangirls in the anime/manga. Something's up!**

**Please be as kind as reviewing! Thank you! Arigatou! **

**P.S. I think silver candle struck a good point!**


	17. Drabble17

**Drabble 17**

The little brown-haired girl sat beside the green-haired sin. Envy didn't feel like going back to the house, the tension was thicker that molasses. All because of some girl, Ed and Al would freeze up. Wrath would too, though he wouldn't tell anyone why.

"Hi mister!" the girl said.

Envy turned his head and looked the girl up and down. He sighed and continued his gaze of looking at nothing.

"How old are you mister?"

Envy didn't move. "Four hundred something."

"Wow! That's really old! You don't look old!"

"Thanks kid." Envy stared at the kid again. "Why are you bothering me?"

The girl unexpectedly smirked. "My sister paid me 10 dollars to find out about you."

Envy raised an eyebrow. "Really? Then let's go visit her."

* * *

**Sorry, needed to take a break from all that drama. So Yah, Envy came across my mind. In my stories all he did was mope around and bother Wrath so yah... um...oh yah!**

**Good point about the poll question last drablbe. It's a high chance that either girls are scared of him or Ed might just stink. That's ok, I'm not a fangirl of him. I prefer moron!Ed. So much better.**

**New poll question - Who's cuter Wrath or Al! I really can't decide! (Which is why my drabble is on mostly both of them). Damn, just realized that my drabbles are short. Aw well, there supposed to be!**

**Nothing else to say! I was kicked out of the living room while watching Naruto tonight and have been snapping back at anybody who bothered me. Which is basically my family. Bye for now, and please review!**


	18. Drabble18

* * *

**Drabble 18**

"Mind if I sit here?" Envy asked.

"Nope not at all!" the girl said. She tightened up when he sat real close, his skin brushing hers.

"Hey…" Envy was almost whispering in her ear. "Are you really a red head with green eyes?"

"Yes."

"Is that a real star tattoo on your cheek?"

"Yes."

"Is-"

"Envy." The girl said, surprising him. "I have to go. Meet me tomorrow at the park." She got up, her little sister following her, she began walking.

"What makes you think I'll be there?"

She paused for a second, and then ran off. Envy suspected he hurt her feelings. What fun.

* * *

**No, this girl and Envy will not have any 'relationship'. I'll expect her to be gone soon.**

**And ya, umm... drabble kinda sucked but I promise the next one will be better. It's about Wrath... and Al coming to the rescue!**

**Poll question!!!!!! Who thinks that both Envy and Ed have contributed to Wrath being so...bad. I do!**

**Please read and review! I'll post the next one on Thursday to be nice! Maybe three a week from now on. Who knows?**


	19. Drabble19

**Drabble 19**

Alphonse Elric steeped out of bed. It was the middle of the night but something felt weird. There was the loud snoring coming from his brother's room, and the distant purring coming from Envy's (Al swore he was half cat), and the occasional murmurs coming from Winry.

Al heard no Wrath. Wrath would be the one making perverted noises in his sleep yet looking so innocent. And when he woke up he would have no idea what you talked about but when you asked him about his dream he would only flash a smile.

Al crawled his way through the hallway (so he could easily miss Winry's wrench if he woke her up) and peeked into Wrath's room. Nope, there were clothes sprawled everywhere but there was no Wrath. Wrath had mentioned in the afternoon that he was going to the new joint in Town Square.

Al rolled his eyes, wondering why the hell he had to carry such a burden and ran out the door carelessly grabbing his brother's jacket and putting it on.

* * *

Al ran into one of Wrath's weird friends taking a smoke outside. His face paled, wondering what the hell Wrath was doing.

"Where's Wrath?" Al asked, panicking. His friend rudely pointed inside, wondering what the hell this goody-goody was here for. Al felt his stomach go in knots as he stepped inside to notice Wrath who was swaying from side to side while having several empty glasses beside him. Al noticed the main thing. _This was a bar._

"Wrath!" Al called out.

Wrath drunkenly spun around. "Al!" he said while swaying and his voice tipsy. "What a wonderful surprise! Want a drink?"

"No! C'mon I'm getting you out of here." Al pushed everyone out of his way while supporting Wrath who was walking around saying random things to anyone that passed.

* * *

On the way back Wrath had asked a lot of things that made Al's face turn red.

"I love you, Al!" He shouted for the world to hear.

" Shut up, Wrath." Al hissed. Al sighed; someone would need to have a serious talk with him later.

It seems even homunculus could get drunk. And it was only stupid to let a homunculus called _Wrath_ get near an alcoholic beverage.

* * *

**Meh...I'm not even supoposed to be up. I apoligize for not updating Thursday but I've been busy.**

**POLL QUESTION - Could Envy ever be in a relationship?**

**Yah, random question , I know, but I'm bored! Later! Please review!**


	20. Drabble20

"Please?" Alphonse said, clutching a kitten in his hands.

"A kitten? Looks pretty odd." Winry said, glancing at the black kitten.

"But it's so small!" he said.

"Well, I don't have any problems with it and Den's friendly. Anyone have any objections?"

She glanced at Envy and Ed who were at the counter.

Ed was about to object but didn't want to put a strain on his newly patched relationship with his brother.

Envy got up and grabbed the kitten against Al's objections. He held it close up, examined its tail and gave it back. "Tch, whatever. As long as I'm not bothered."

Winry rolled her eyes behind his back. "You can have it, but your responsible."

Al's eyes lit up and Wrath walked into the room. "Wrath! Guess what? I can keep the kitten."

Wrath who was tired looking, tried to smile. Instead he just hurled into the nearest plant.

* * *

**Please forgive me for the boring drabble. Been a while since I updated anything. This was the morning right after Wrath was drunk. Next drabble, Envy meets up with Star, I promise there is no love relationship between the two. **

**Poll question** **- This is mainly for other authors. Whenever you type up a story, don't you think someone from the actual show is reading as you type, going like 'I don't do that!". I think it all the time which is why I type so slow.**

**That's all for today! Please review! (I'll actually respond this time, I apoligize for being a bad person not responding, but a huge shoutout to everyone that has EVER given me a review.)**

**Shoutout to the story** - No Shirt, No Shoes, No Service - **by** Apatia. **Talk about a mood-booster!**


	21. Drabble21

* * *

"Hah! An alien, I have proof!"

Winry sighed, setting down her wrench. "What are you talking about this time Sheska?"

"There's some weird looking palm tree on your roof! He tried to eat me!"

"You already know about Envy. So enough about the aliens! And why would he eat you?"

"Well…no…but he stared down at me and smirked!"

* * *

"I swear, Sheska will never grow up." Winry said at dinnertime, after her friend had left, having dropped off important books.

"Sheska? The girl with the brown hair and glasses?" Envy said lazily keeping one eye open. "She's a shy, cute one…"

Wrath smirked. "Why would it matter to you?"

Envy threw a spare plate at Wrath, which hit with direct contact, knocking him off the chair (ignoring Winry's protests of course).

"Anyway," Envy continued. "I think it would matter a lot to me." he stopped talking and continued eating as Wrath was still whining on the floor.

Al was the only one that noticed Ed was eating his meat rather roughly.

* * *

**A/N It has been a LONG time since I last posted. During the summer I admit I was very lazy but once school stareted again i had no time. I'm hoping to get it all together. Oh, and Naruto took over my llife for a bit but I'm slowly coming back.**

**Yeah, I have a thing for love triangles. I just love drama. Aw well, that's life. So very soon, I shall have a mini thingie about my thoughts on this pairing. Probably tommorow if I'm lucky. Ed/Sheska! Fantastic pairing! But I remember I wa snaming all the pairings to my friend who doesn't watch anime (actually, out of my friends I am the ONLY one that watches anime) and I thought of Envy/Sheska and I screamed ina fangirl (and believe me, I am not a fangirlish type) behaviour. We were kicked out of the library. As I was saying more on this tommorow. **

**Poll: Envy/ Sheska. Yay or Nay? Reasons?**

**And yes, I'm aware of the Hughes thing**.


	22. Minithingy

* * *

A teenage girl squinted as she gazed around. It was dark surrounding her and the only light was the one shining down on her. She wore jeans and a long T-shirt.

"Yes. And what do you want?" a loud voice boomed.

"Um, hold on." The girl turned around and removed her contacts, putting on her contacts. "Better." She fidgeted. "So, this is the Full Metal Alchemist Fanfiction Author Conference?"

"Yes," the voice boomed. "This is the FMAFAC."

"Um, okay." The girl squeaked,

"And what do you present to us?"

"Here!" the girl fished around in her notebook, taking out a picture of Envy and Sheska. "I present to you the newest couple!"

"That's stupid." A snide voice said. "Yaoi all the way."

"Shut up!" Another voice yelled. "No one's perfect for each other! OC's all the way!"

"Your idiots…" the louder voice boomed. "It's Ed and Winry, Roy and Riza…Envy's a bad guy!"

The girl rolled her eyes and left the conference room while they were all arguing. She looked to the left, where a bunch of girls were sitting around in a circle.

"Hey there! Umm, is this the fangirl conference!"

"Yep, wanna join?"

The girl fastly shook her head. "Um, no, just wondering if you could pass this around." The girl handed her the picture. "Remember," the girl said cheekily. "Dreams told you."

The girl briskly walked out before she heard the squeals of excitement.

* * *

**Sadly, that was the best I had on the spot, I;m seriously grounded, and it's the middle of the night so I have no chance of survival. I'll post when I'm free, and should be able to reply to reviews at a friend's house.**

**Umm,poll: Ed and Sheska? (spelled the name wrong forgive me)**


	23. Drabble22

"Brother? Are you trying to cook?" Al asked casually as he noticed Ed stirring something on the stove.

"Yeah, remember that stew Auntie Pinako made when we were smaller…" Al nodded though he really didn't remember.

"Hey brother? Do you like Sciezska?"

Ed looked up at Alphonse. "Why?"

"You seemed upset with Envy yesterday at dinner."

Ed grimaced. "I'm always upset with him. But I'm not mad." He took a sip of the stew. "Still doesn't taste right."

"Then what's going on?"

"I'm just worried about Sciezska, what if Envy tries to do something to her?"

"You worry too much, how would he be so low to do anything to Sciezska?"

Ed nodded, but he still wasn't sure.

"But I know you like someone."

"Shut up" Ed hissed.

"And from what I heard from Winry, she's coming to visit us soon!" Al ignored the surprised look on Ed's face. "Oh, and you forgot the milk."

* * *

**I'm so sorry that it has been a while. :P**

**New contest!! Guess who Ed likes and you get to choose an idea for a drabble, now I'm lazy till next time!**


	24. Drabble23

**Sorry, I went on vacation for this whole of December and a bit of January. I just finished this, sorry if it's crap but I need to get to school but wanted to get this out.**

* * *

The girl read the letter once again and sighed. An invitation from Winry. Edward and Alphonse were living with her, with two other people she had never met before,. She was happy, but it was going to be awkward to meet them. She looked at her companion, a random bunny she had found. Were bunnies even allowed on the train? Oh well, who cares.

"Excuse me, miss?"

"Yeah?" The girl lazily looked at the woman who worked on the train, like she knew what they were called.

"No pets allowed."

Damn.

The girl looked outside her window and turned back to the woman. "How far from here to Risembool?"

"Not that far."

"Good." When the woman frowned again and walked away to get the conductor, the girl swiftly opened the window and held the bunny tightly. She waited till they past the tree before she leapt out the window and gripped the tree, hearing shrieks coming from the fastly passing train.

"Guess we'll have to walk from here."

* * *

**Guess who the girl is! I gave hints. And she is not an OC. Till next time.**


End file.
